The management team for the Center consists of a Director (Steve Ealick), a Deputy Director (Malcolm Capel) and an Associate Director. The Director, in consultation with the Deputy Director and Associate Director, is responsible for setting scientific goals and for establishing technology R&D priorities. The Director is also responsible for raising funds for ongoing development and for operations, and for reporting to the funding agencies. The Deputy Director is responsible for day-to-day operation of the Center and oversees design, construction and maintenance of beamline components. He also participates in technology research and development. The Associate Director is responsible for supervision of the user program, including user and staff scheduling, and participates in technology research and development. The management team receives advice from the Center Advisory Committee (Section G.4.1), the NE-CAT Executive Committee (Section G.4.2), and, when needed, the Technical Advisory Committee (Section G.4.3). NE-CAT is periodically reviewed and receives recommendations from the APS Scientific Advisory Committee (Section G.4.4).